De tal hermana, tal hermano
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Ciertamente, los Shihouin tienen un fetiche con los Kurosaki. •YuushiKarin• Yuushiro x Karin.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Karin tenía la mano en la puerta de la casa, que poseía su hermano, en cierta zona del primer distrito del Rukongai. Su rostro estaba al rojo vivo, o quizás volcánico, por aquel cuerpo de pie que la miraba sonriente y sin la menor pizca de vergüenza. De hecho, de lo feliz que estaba el crío parecía que incluso podría saltarle encima a darle un abrazo de bienvenida, o pedirle uno más bien, en cualquier momento.

Y de hecho lo hizo, pero afortunadamente la Kurosaki lo esquivó dando un paso al costado. Mas él no se dio por vencido y, una vez dentro, quiso abrazarla efusivamente por la espalda, así que Karin volvió a esquivarlo haciendo que por el impulso saliera volando hacia las afueras del lugar.

Con él lo más lejos que podía en ese momento, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Y en esa misma posición, mientras se apresuraba a cerrar la puerta corredera, para evitar que entrara, se cuestionó... ¿Por qué demonios le pasaban cosas como esa a ella?

Puede decirse que comenzó tiempo atrás, meses solamente.

Una vez que la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años acabó, se había tomado una decisión bastante seria con respecto al suceso. Y no, no era acortarle el anterior nombre con que se referían a la Guerra contra los Quincy, que vaya a saber quién le habrá dado. En todo caso, puede que el culpable ya ni estuviera vivo. En fin, la decisión monumental que se tomó fue ofrecerle al salvador de la Sociedad de Almas, por enésima vez o un número parecido, residencia en la misma.

El shinigami parte Quincy, y fullbring, vizard, hollow y humano, aceptó después de consultarlo con su familia. Así es como acabó viviendo en el Más allá, bajo la tutela de los mejores y más sangrientos dioses de la muerte que pudieran haber existido. Y también bajo la vista de cierta Diosa de la velocidad que, de paso a las visitas que le daba a su recién presentado hermano menor, escogía momentos inapropiados para fastidiar y sonrojar al jovencito de cabello naranja. Sin embargo, quizás los únicos concientes de este hecho eran Kisuke y la susodicha causante, pues Ichigo no compartía esa información con ningún ser viviente. Además dudaba que alguien le creyera.

Lo irónico era que sí había alguien que le creería, aunque al principio seguramente estuviera incrédula. Esa era Karin que, tras pasar algo de tiempo con el heredero Shihouin gracias a su hermana visitando de improviso a su hermano mayor, pudo llegar a tener un trato algo estrecho con él. De buenas a primeras, al saber que había sido parte de un clan ahora extinto, Yuushiro las había invitado a ella y a Yuzu a que fueran a verlo entrenar.

Ambas creían que haría gala de algunas acrobacias con su katana o usaría técnicas a base de kidou. Ninguna imaginó que se convertiría en un pequeño y felpudo gatito bebé, un gatito al que Yuzu casi asfixia por el fuerte abrazo que le proporcionó de la emoción de verlo en esa forma tan tierna.

Aquella fue la primera, y también la última vez, en que acudieron a la Mansión Shihouin.

Lo que no esperó de la relación cercana que mantenían, era que él señorito "Todas las chicas son damiselas en apuros", se dedicara a practicar esa técnica en particular, menos pudo sospechar que lo haría cada vez que ella se encontrara cerca. Por algún motivo, el chico había llegado a la conclusión de que, como su hermana mayor demostraba su habilidad delante del hermano mayor de la chica, debía mostrar lo mejor de su casta delante de alguna de las chicas del famoso, y caído en desgracia, Clan Shiba. Se negaba a realizar la transformación delante de la otra gemela, por motivos de salud.

Y por ello cada encuentro acababa con el chiquillo de cabello violeta atrayendo, por magia divina quizás, una pequeña nube de humo que lo rodearía y de la cual emergería como el doméstico animal felino.

Aun así, ella hubiera querido que él le ocultara la existencia de esa fantasiosa transformación, o que cuando menos Yuushiro hubiera decidido hacerle ver su ingenio al salir y despedirse, y no en plena entrada.

El hiperactivo niño había golpeado llamado a la puerta con las patitas, demasiado calmado y sonriente para ser un animal, se quedó allí unos segundos en espera de que apareciera su víctima. Una vez que Karin lo vio, aguardó hasta que ella resoplara y estuviera por darle un regaño de no volver a presentarse en ese estado... y luego había deshecho la técnica, dejando que fuera capaz de verlo tal y como el Rey espiritual lo trajo al mundo: Totalmente desnudo.

La razón de que Karin estuviera roja cual tomate en temporada, con las manos cubriéndole los ojos e insultando al chico con complejo de héroe. Quizá no habría sido mala idea acompañar a Yuzu a visitar a la tía Kuukaku, en lugar de allí plantada a esperar que Ichigo se diera una pasada para buscar su obento antes de salir a entrenar en algún lejano bosque.

—¡Je, je! Nee-sama tiene razón, ¡hacer esto es divertido! —gritó felizmente, afuera de la casa, un muy animado y desnudo heredero Shihouin.

Bueno, al menos Karin había descubierto que Yuushiro sí era un chico al cien por ciento. Uno algo pervertido, como todos.

* * *

 **¡YAY, YUUSHIKARIN ES MI NUEVA PAREJA CRACK! JAHASHAHsaASS. Se lo dedico a** Hope's **, que ella me dijo que no podía hacer uno por el momento pero que leería si escribía alguno. Fueron ella y tumblr, los de la idea de Yuushiro convertido en gato.** **Lo demás... ¡No pregunten! No estoy.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
